


Operação barraca do beijo

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Laybaek, M/M, Romantic Comedy, barracadobeijo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [BAEKXING | COMÉDIA ROMÂNTICA]Após ter o melhor beijo de sua vida em uma festa da faculdade, Yixing decidiu que faria de tudo para encontrar a pessoa que o fez perder o sono, até mesmo participar de uma barraca do beijo. E Baekhyun, seu melhor amigo, o ajudaria nessa empreitada, mesmo achando que faltava um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquele chinês.





	Operação barraca do beijo

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tinha escrito essa fanfic pra um camp e resolvi postar aqui! Espero que vcs curtam :D

**Beijo esse muito bom, inclusive**

O som alto ecoava por todo o local. A pouca iluminação deixava rastros mínimos de visão, com alguns flashes verdes e vermelhos dançando pelo ar. Yixing já não sabia direito quem era, já não conseguia entender qual música tocava no momento, já não sentia direito suas pernas; apenas sentia uma única coisa: os lábios quentes e a língua flamejante e alheia na sua. Podia comparar ao beijo de sereias, inebriando-o com seu poder e o levando à loucura. Aqueles lábios pareciam surreais, de outro mundo. Yixing não queria se desfazer deles. Não queria sair de perto e não queria que acabasse. Seria a bebida a causadora de toda a excitação que sentia ao tocar aqueles lábios, ao se ver perdido naquela bagunça de mãos e toques sutis, mas que ficavam mais intensos? Amava todas essas sensações, mas precisava entender, precisava saber quem estava por trás daquela máscara, precisava de um lugar claro para ver e ouvir a voz daquele homem. Ou seria mesmo uma sereia?

— Por favor… — falou em um fio de voz, quase suplicando. — Me diga quem é você, eu preciso ouvir sua voz...

Ouviu uma risada aguda e as mãos do homem deslizando sobre seu peito. Logo sentiu os lábios molhados em seu lóbulo direito a falar: — Shh… tente adivinhar... — Yixing quase desfaleceu ali mesmo, queria descobrir, mas preferiu se entregar a mais beijos e mordidas no pescoço.

A noite ainda seria longa e somente deles.

**XxX**

No dia seguinte Yixing acordou grogue e nem sabia onde se encontrava. Levantou a vista para se acostumar com a claridade e percebeu que estava em um quarto qualquer, mas que não conseguia identificar. Tentou erguer-se um pouco na cama, mas a dor de cabeça surgiu em cheio, fazendo com que voltasse para o colchão.

— Então você acordou! — virou o rosto para o lado e viu Baekhyun surgir com uma expressão alegre e disposta até demais. Era incrível como aquele cara podia beber todas mas no dia seguinte acordaria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Como eu vim parar aqui? E onde estamos?

— Ah, estamos no quarto da casa do Myeon, esqueceu que a festa foi aqui? — Baekhyun disse, sentando-se na cama e encarando o amigo.

Dessa vez ousou erguer-se na cama, mesmo com a dor latejando em sua testa.

— Nossa, nem lembrava. — bagunçou os cabelos e procurou o óculos ao lado da cama, vendo que estava no criado-mudo ao lado. — Bebi tanto ontem que não sabia nem onde tava.

— Eu percebi, tanto que te encontrei um bom tempo depois dormindo em cima de algumas pessoas e te trouxe sozinho pra esse quarto.

Yixing revirou os olhos e riu, sem acreditar. — Meu Deus então meu estado era dos piores mesmo hein? — Baekhyun riu alto, mas apenas assentiu. — Obrigado por me trazer cara, só você mesmo. Estou te devendo uma.

— Está nada, tá de boa.

— Mas e você? Não está de ressaca?

— Eu fiquei, estava super bêbado, mas uma hora parei pra comer e bebi bastante água. Isso ajudou a melhorar. — Baek mexeu no cabelo enquanto falava e Yixing não podia deixar de notar o quanto o amigo ficava bonito com os cabelos desgrenhados pela manhã. — Foi assim que consegui te trazer depois.

— Mas e sobre ontem? Você lembra algo?

— Lembro de ter ficado com o pessoal. — respondeu, dando de ombros.

Yixing abaixou a cabeça, encucado e a dor lancinante veio com tudo. — Eu tive um sonho que beijava alguém e que era o melhor beijo do mundo.

— Mas você beijou alguém ontem. — Uma voz soou no pé da porta e quando Yixing e Baek olharam viram Junmyeon parado, com as mãos no bolso e um risinho malicioso. — Quando você enlouqueceu de tanta bebiba, foi pra um canto e passou o resto da noite beijando um cara, mas nem conseguimos ver quem era.

— E você Baek? Conseguiu ver?

Baekhyun negou em silêncio.

— Esse daí também sumiu e não vimos rastro dele. Só no finalzinho que ele apareceu com você nos braços.

Baek arregalou os olhos, encarando Junmyeon. — Sério?

— Sim cara, te procuramos mas não te achamos e também não quisemos encher o Yixing, ele precisava de uma diversão né? — disse Junmyeon, dando uma piscadela para o chinês e sorrindo para Baekhyun, que engoliu em seco apenas. — Bom, tem café lá embaixo se quiserem, já consegui arrumar quase tudo. — falou enquanto descia as escadas.

— Meu Deus que loucura! — Yixing gritou, gargalhando alto.

— Loucura mesmo. — Baekhyun disse e também saiu do quarto.

Yixing levantou pensativo. Aquele beijo, aqueles toques, aquela pessoa… Era incrível como tudo parecia um sonho. Havia sido sua melhor noite. Mesmo entupido de álcool sentiu tudo e quanto mais beijava mais sentia o prazer lhe consumir. Talvez a bebida tenha causado isso, mas que havia encontrado o beijo dos seus sonhos isso tinha. E por Deus! Como queria saber quem era a boca que havia beijado!

Depois de pensar ainda um bom tempo, desistiu e seguiu para o banheiro, precisava de um bom banho e uma dose de realidade. Voltar para as aulas, para os estudos e para as provas que estavam próximas parecia ser a prioridade. Fora os milhões de seminários que estavam por vir.

A vida continua não é mesmo?

**XxX**

Só que a vida não continuou tanto assim.

Yixing passou a semana inteira pensando naquela festa, naquela noite, naquele beijo. Ainda sonhava com aquela boca. Não conseguia esquecer. Se viu obececado e enchia o saco o tempo inteiro de seus amigos com aquilo, chegando a irritar de tão chato que ficara. Até Baekhyun que era um poço de paciência e seu melhor amigo começava a se irritar com sua mania de querer tocar no assunto o tempo todo.

— Você precisa me ajudar Baek, eu tenho que encontrar o melhor beijo da minha vida.

— E como você vai fazer isso hein?

— Eu… eu ainda não sei…

— Lay, a universidade é enorme e você sabe que vários alunos estavam naquela festa e talvez até pessoas de fora. Não tem como você encontrar esse cara assim.

— Então como vou encontrar? — Yixing perguntou, tomando seu suco de laranja sem açúcar. O aglomerado de pessoas pelo refeitório da universidade e o zumbido de vozes ecoava por todo lado. — O que você sugere?

Baekhyun deu de ombros. — Sei lá cara! Você podia entrar no grupo da universidade do face e procurar a pessoa por lá.

— Mas como?

— Ora como! — Baek disse, com seu tom de voz indignado. — Fala como era o cabelo, como ele estava vestido e se você lembra da voz, alguma outra característica, qualquer coisa pode ajudar.

Yixing coçou a nuca e franziu a testa. Pensou em falar algo, mas desistiu.

— Xing.

— Que foi?

— E aí? Você não tem nada?

— Pra falar a verdade não.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos. — Como você beija uma pessoa e não lembra de como ela era? — ralhou, tomando o suco e engolindo o sanduíche de uma vez. Pelo visto ficariam o dia inteiro falando sobre aquilo.

— Em minha defesa estava muito escuro e não pude ver nada, mas…

— Mas?

Yixing pigarreou e levantou da mesa. Baekhyun o seguiu curioso demais, seu melhor amigo encheu tanto o saco esses dias com essa história que só queria ver um desfecho para ela. E sabia que Xing precisava encontrar alguém. O amigo não namorava há anos e não parecia interessado; até esse momento.

— Bom, pelo que pude lembrar ao longo da semana, quando toquei em sua cintura senti que ele estava com uma jaqueta jeans e ao direcionar minhas mãos para seu pescoço percebi que usava uma regata por dentro.

— Você não vai me contar os detalhes sórdidos né?

— Ah me poupe Baekhyun! Aposto que você beijou várias bocas na mesma noite! Você sempre faz isso!

Ambos seguiam para o bloco da arquitetura e Yixing já se martirizava lentamente por ter aula de geometria gráfica. Simplesmente não conseguia entender aqueles cálculos nos desenhos e precisava se esforçar para não tirar um zero na próxima prova.

— Eu não passei a noite beijando bocas! — Baekhyun quase gritou, um vinco se formando em sua testa. — Pra sua informação eu fiquei de boa bebendo e…

— E? E o quê Baek?

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça por um breve momento e tocou seu queixo, encucado.

— Sabe que eu nem lembro direito… — Baekhyun estava realmente encrencado, nunca havia bebido a ponto de esquecer o que fizera na noite anterior, essa seria a primeira vez. E olha que já se passara uma semana e em sua cabeça tinha tudo sob controle, o que não era verdade no fim das contas. — Pra mim passei a noite toda falando com o Jun, o Minseok e os outros caras da nossa sala, mas todos disseram que eu também sumi ao longo da noite e eu não sei o que fiz.

— Tá vendo? Todo mundo tem uma noite de bebedeira que não se lembra Baek e você não está imune.

Entraram no corredor e quando finalmente se viram em frente a bendita sala, Baek resolveu parar seu amigo um instante.

— Tá, mas estamos falando sobre você. — Yixing enfiou os dedos no bolso da calça e sorriu, aquele sorriso bobo em que apareciam suas covinhas e Baekhyun sentiu algum troço que não conseguiu identificar, mas que em sua cabeça não tinha nada a ver com aquelas covinhas. — Você precisa lembrar de mais alguma coisa, assim poderemos encontrar sua alma gêmea!

— Ai também não é pra tanto né Baek! — Yixing gargalhou alto. — Eu só quero dar uns beijos, não namorar.

— Ah entendi…

— Bom… — Yixing olhou para cima, para baixo, coçou a nuca, bagunçou o cabelo todo e olhou para o amigo parecendo um lunático. — Eu não consigo lembrar de nada. — deu de ombros.

Baekhyun soltou um suspiro e o peso dos ombros. — Tá bom, vamos pra aula então, quem sabe mais tarde você lembre de mais alguma coisa e assim podemos bolar algo.

Com o fim da aula de geometria, ambos seguiram para o centro de convivência da universidade e se depararam com uma algazarra total no local. Uma banda de forró e um monte de estudantes que gritavam e dançavam freneticamente.

— Bom dia pessoal!

A música parou e alguns estudantes pararam o que faziam para ouvir as palavras da mulher que havia subido no palco em que a banda estava e agora se preparava para seu discurso. Yixing e Baekhyun a conheciam, ela fazia parte do grêmio — ou algo assim —, da arquitetura e estava sempre à frente dos eventos do curso. Seu nome era Chungha, uma mulher franzina, mas muito entusiasta e bonita. Todos a admiravam por suas causas e pautas relacionadas a comunidade.

— Como estamos em um mês de muitas festividades aqui na cidade, decidimos preparar uma quermesse na próxima semana. — a mulher falava tão alto que até do outro lado da universidade podia-se ouvir sua voz. — Portanto tragam ideias para quadros, brincadeiras e vendas pois a arquitetura precisa mostrar sua criatividade! — Alguns alunos gritaram, animados demais com tudo aquilo. Baekhyun e Yixing só queriam sair dali. — Não se esqueçam que tudo o que venderem metade será para custos do curso e a outra metade levaremos para os abrigos de animais! Não deixem de ajudar nessa causa e nem de participar da Quermesse da Arquitetura! — Mais ovação e em seguida a banda iniciou o som, fazendo os estudantes voltarem para sua algazarra inicial.

Baekhyun chamou Yixing para ambos seguirem para a próxima aula, mas o chinês parou um momento, sentindo uma alegria o consumir.

— É isso Baek!

O coreano deu meia-volta e encarou Yixing, tentando entender sua animação repentina.

— É isso o quê?

Yixing chegou perto de Baekhyun e depositou suas mãos no ombro alheio, encarando-o com uma expressão de vitória.

— Nós vamos fazer uma barraca do beijo!

Baekhyun franziu o cenho e seus olhos quase saíram das órbitas.

— É o quê? Barraca do beijo?

— Sim! Será a Operação Barraca do beijo! — Yixing se separou do amigo e passou a andar a passos largos para uma direção totalmente oposta a das salas de aula e Baek o seguiu.

— Mas pra quê isso? Você quer arrecadar dinheiro para os animais?

— Também! Mas também quero encontrar o meu beijo!

Baekhyun revirou os olhos. — Não me diga que é com essa ideia de girico que você planeja encontrar o carinha que você beijou na festa?

— Ah mas é claro! — Yixing cruzou os braços e encarou Baekhyun, que não estava com uma cara muito boa. — E nem vem que não é ideia de girico é uma ideia genial isso sim!

— Genial nos seus sonhos só se for! Você sabe que os alunos gostam das quermesses e você vai ter que beijar a faculdade inteira pra conseguir encontrar seu beijo ideal e olhe lá se você conseguir.

— É exatamente isso meu amigo! Se eu não encontrar o meu beijo ideal ao menos vou beijar várias boca e você vai me ajudar com isso!

Baekhyun quase foi salvo, quase.

— Eu mereço meu Deus! Eu mereço!

**XxX**

Os dias se passavam e Yixing estava a todo vapor com sua ideia da barraca do beijo. Minseok e Junmyeon também decidiram se juntar aos dois para ajudar na quermesse quando descobriram que ganhariam pontos extras se participassem dessas atividades. Baekhyun sabia que seus amigos eram um bando de interesseiros, mas toda ajuda seria válida nessa situação. Montar uma barraca do beijo parecia fácil na teoria, mas na prática foi uma confusão, já que os quatro decidiram fazer tudo manualmente.

— Vocês precisam martelar corretamente, tá ficando torto e quando a posicionarmos no chão com certeza ela vai cair! — essa foi apenas uma das reclamações de Yixing.

— Tá certo mandão! — E os três respondiam, emburrados.

No fim, após discussões e quase socos rolados, os quatro finalmente terminaram a gloriosa barraca e conseguiram colocá-la no espaço onde ocorreria a quermesse. Agora Yixing precisaria de disposição, pastilhas de menta e uma bela roupa, para assim capturar o coração dos estudantes.

**XxX**

Sábado chegou com tudo e sendo o primeiro dia de quermesse, Yixing se via nervoso mais do que o habitual. Não que ele fosse tímido e evitasse contato com as pessoas, mas dessa vez precisaria se manter firme e criar toda uma atmosfera galanteadora para conseguir beijar bocas. Yixing não se achava feio, tinha uma beleza considerável para rapazes da sua idade, mas se via nervoso diante da possibilidade de encontrar o cara que beijou na festa. Vai que seria rejeitado? Ou o carinha tivesse namorado? Seria o fim.

Respirou fundo e tentou manter a calma.

— Então, como estou? — perguntou ao melhor amigo quando o viu sair do banheiro.

Baekhyun olhou para o chinês e ficou sem palavras. Yixing estava realmente muito bonito. Usava um blazer azul e uma calça de mesma cor e bem apertada, com uma camiseta gola alta de cor preta, que lhe dava um ar sensual. Parecia outra pessoa, diferente do carinha que usava camisetas largadas.

— Nossa, eu nem sei o que dizer…

— Então eu pareço mesmo um galanteador hein?

— Parece… — Baekhyun seguiu para sua cama e vestiu uma camiseta cinza e sua jaqueta jeans surrada, não planejara uma arrumação elegante como a do amigo, apenas suas roupas de uso habitual.

Yixing chegou perto do amigo e lhe deu uma piscadela. — Você me beijaria Baek?

— O quê? — Baekhyun quase soltou um grito agudo.

O chinês riu alto. — Estava apenas brincando! Anda, vamos logo!

Baekhyun soltou todo o ar preso no corpo pelo susto e seguiu o amigo.

Chegaram cedo na quermesse. Junmyeon e Minseok ainda não haviam chegado, mas Yixing queria apressar logo as coisas. Quanto mais cedo começasse a beijar bocas, mais cedo encontraria o seu beijo.

Se posicionou no meio da barraca e Baekhyun ficou ali ao seu lado, apenas observando.

— Tá. O que eu faço agora? — perguntou, já sentindo uma tremedeira pelo corpo.

— E eu lá sei! Espera pra ver se alguém aparece.

Esperaram ao menos uns vinte minutos até que o primeiro cliente aparecesse. Uma garota alta e bem arrumada apareceu, pagou as cinco moedas e depositou um beijo leve em Yixing, que o recebeu de bom grado. Baekhyun desviou o olhar para não rir. Soava meio bizarro ficar parado em uma barraca a espera de um beijo. Mas seu melhor amigo só tinha ideias loucas mesmo, fazer o quê?

Mais pessoas apareceram e beijaram Yixing, que se antes se sentia acanhado, agora parecia a todo vapor desejando mais. Baekhyun apenas observava e segurava o riso. Mas o amigo realmente fazia sucesso e Baek ficou feliz por ele, esperava que Yixing pudesse encontrar o tal beijo da festa.

Junmyeon e Minseok chegaram já bem alegres com alguns copos na mão.

— Vocês já estão bêbados? O que tem dentro do copo? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Não sabemos. — Minseok respondeu. — Mas está bom demais, você devia experimentar, está na barraca de bebidas exóticas.

— Hmm, acho que vou sim, fiquem aí com o Yixing.

Enquanto Baekhyun seguia para a outra barraca para pegar alguma comida e bebida a noite da festa surgiu em seus pensamentos e tentou buscar seus passos naquela noite. Sabia que havia bebido mais do que o normal e havia esquecido de algumas coisas, mas alguns flashes de memória começavam a surgir em sua cabeça e não sabia se podia ser real ou alguma memória inventada. Sabia que memórias podiam enganar e por isso sentia-se um tanto assustado, mas não podia mais negar o que estava em sua cabeça.

Lembrou que usava sua jaqueta jeans surrada naquela noite e uma camiseta azul, mas que logo foi trocada por uma regata branca que Junmyeon emprestou, pois havia sujado sua camisa com cerveja. Lembrou também que quando a festa estava em seu ponto alto e estava já mais bêbado que o normal, decidiu parar em um canto e ficar por ali até melhorar da tontura que sentia. Lembrou que um tempo depois conversou animado com uma pessoa que não conseguiu identificar o rosto e provavelmente falou com essa pessoa pelo restante da noite até precisar sair e seguir para a cozinha, onde bebeu água e comeu um pedaço de pizza que estava jogado em cima da mesa.

Já mais recuperado, lembrou que viu um aglomerado de pessoas indo embora e encontrou Yixing adormecido entre roupas, bebidas e travesseiros no chão, perto de um armário que ficava embaixo da escada que dava para o sótão.

Comprou um cachorro quente e enquanto comia pensava sobre a tal pessoa que conversou por um bom tempo. E se perguntou se essa pessoa podia ser seu melhor amigo. As descrições da roupa batiam com a que usava na mesma noite, mas tinha medo. E se a pessoa que Yixing beijou havia sido ele? Será que ele era o tal beijo ideal? Não gostava de pensar sobre isso. Eram melhores amigos desde a época de escola e não lembrava de ter sentido algo pelo amigo. Ou sentia? Estava confuso, estava realmente confuso, mas não tocaria nesse assunto. Yixing precisava ter seu momento e quem sabe ele acharia o seu beijo ideal de verdade?

**XxX**

Só que Yixing não encontrou.

A semana passou e todos os dias o chinês se arrumava com o seu melhor figurino, preparado para beijar todas as bocas daquela universidade. No entanto, ao chegarem no ultimo dia de quermesse, Yixing já estava mais morto do que animado, coitado. Sua boca parecia dormente de tantos beijos que precisou dar em bocas desconhecidas. Até Junmyeon e Minseok foram suas cobaias. E no fim ele não achou o seu beijo ideal.

— Não aguento mais! Já beijei quase todos, sério mesmo, até um cachorro uma garota trouxe outro dia pra dar umas lambidas e mesmo assim não consegui encontrar a pessoa que beijei na festa!

Estavam no dormitório e Baekhyun, sentado na cama de frente para o amigo, tentava escutar com cautela tudo o que ele falava. Mas seu pensamento já ia longe, com as lembranças daquela festa. Não queria se afetar por essas memórias bagunçadas, porém todos os dias aquilo enchia seu juízo e o atormentava quando ficava muito próximo de seu melhor amigo ou olhava muito para a região de seus lábios. O que não era nada bom, nada bom mesmo.

— ...E aí você viu como eu to mortinho aqui e cansado de tanto beijar pessoas! Vou pegar mononucleose ou algo até pior desse jeito…!

Yixing parou de falar e observou Baekhyun com atenção.

— O que houve Baek? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O coreano acordou de seu transe e quase caiu da cama, desnorteado. Yixing se aproximou e segurou o braço de Baekhyun para impedir que o amigo caísse de fato, o que gerou um olho-no-olho que Baek não conseguiu segurar por muito tempo.

Soltou-se do amigo e saiu do quarto a passos largos. Precisava pensar, e ficar muito perto de Yixing não ajudaria em nada. Já que sua cabeça estava mais confusa que não sei o quê. O problema é que as pessoas não conseguem entender quando alguém quer ficar sozinho e Yixing logo correu atrás do amigo. Se um precisava pensar, o outro precisava de respostas, e rápidas pelo visto.

— Baek! O que tá acontecendo com você cara? — questionou, puxando o amigo pela manga de sua camisa.

Baekhyun parou e enfiou os dedos dentro da calça.

— Byun Baekhyun…! — Yixing suspirou alto. — Fala alguma coisa cara, eu tô aqui pra ajudar… — segurou nos ombros do melhor amigo e o virou aos poucos.

Baek então resolveu sanar suas dúvidas de uma vez por todas. Desde o primeiro dia de quermesse que ele não parava de pensar na noite da festa e não dava mais pra conviver com aqueles pensamentos de “e se?” que borbulhavam em sua mente. Yixing havia beijado seus outros dois amigos e estava tudo bem afinal, porque ele não podia beijá-lo também?

Baekhyun segurou bem firme o pescoço de seu melhor amigo e o encarou com seriedade. Yixing estava assustado e não conseguia entender o que se passava. Só abriu os olhos com espanto quando sentiu seus lábios serem capturados pelo mais novo e uma onda de choque atingir em cheio todo o seu corpo.

Encostaram-se na parede e dessa vez Yixing segurou a cintura do amigo com força e naquele exato momento um lapso de memória o atingiu, fazendo-o recordar da noite da festa.

Yizing afastou-se bruscamente para olhar nos olhos do melhor amigo. Ambos com o rosto em brasa.

— Então esse tempo todo era você? Nós nos beijamos naquela noite?

Baekhyun sorriu abobado. — Bom, pelo visto. Sim, era eu.

— E como você não me disse isso antes? — Yixing quis ficar indignado, mas apenas abraçou mais o coreano contra si e riu alto.

— Eu não tinha total certeza, estava escuro e eu mal vi seu rosto… E bom… estava com medo também.

— Medo?

— Você é meu melhor amigo Xing!

— Você tem medo de algo ficar estranho entre nós?

— É óbvio que sim! — disse, em um tom preocupado. — E nós estávamos bêbados, sei lá, foi algo impensado te beijar.

Yixing olhou ao redor, vários alunos passavam pelos corredores naquele horário por ser final de semana. Mas cada um cuidava da sua vida e não se importava com o que acontecia nos corredores a noite. Voltou a atenção para o amigo e encarou-o com seu semblante mais sério.

— Eu entendo você. Também tenho medo, — explicou. — mas você não pode me dizer que agora não podemos nos beijar quando você sabe que é a melhor coisa do mundo! Quando é com você claro. — terminou sorrindo e Baek quis dar um soco naquele chinês com bons argumentos.

— Então vamos prometer conversar primeiro por enquanto. — propôs. — E pensaremos a respeito de querer ou não isso.

— Ah mas você acha que eu não vou querer?

— Não sei Xing, não sei sobre o futuro. — Yixing afastou o amigo por uns segundos para logo abraçá-lo novamente.

— Tá bom. Não vamos brigar, temos que resolver isso da melhor maneira possível.

Baekhyun se afastou de Yixing, encarando-o com seriedade e vendo-o se inclinar e enfiar os dedos na calça jeans. Era uma noite fria, realmente fria. Mas Baek não podia deixar de achar seu amigo bonito. Aquele chinês era lindo pra caralho e ficava difícil estar tão perto dele daquela forma.

— Então amanhã a gente primeiro conversa, bota tudo às claras e resolve esse lance.

Yixing balançou a cabeça, concordando com o amigo. — Certo.

— Hmm… Certo.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos ali no corredor, apenas observando o movimento e assobiando baixinho; evitando de se olhar. Baekhyun resolveu entrar logo no dormitório quando percebeu que ficariam a noite toda ali se nenhum dos dois fizesse nada.

Yixing seguiu o amigo e antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, deu de cara com Baekhyun em sua frente, segurando seu rosto com um olhar de fúria que só ele entendia.

— Ah! Foda-se! — Yixing gritou, antes de capturar novamente aqueles lábios.

Baekhyun afastou-se um pouco ofegante e disse: — Amanhã a gente resolve isso ta bom? Amanhã.

— É, amanhã a gente resolve. Amanhã. — respondeu, voltando a beijar Baekhyun e percebendo que ainda era cedo demais pra pensar em resolver algo.

A noite ainda seria longa e somente deles.


End file.
